


Hands Down (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Giles' hands are injured in an accident, he is dismayed to find himself entrusted to the care of one Xander Harris. He is further dismayed to realise Xander is not irritating him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Down (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190948) by Dr. Squidlove. 



**Length:** 1:11:54

 **Music:** Toni Braxton - Hands Tied

 **Download at Mega:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!ONxBwSDR!JLPD0-535stdrIEr3kNjpFIeRkuLdt-q7nQ5iIrJnGs)

 **Download at Dropbox:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/urikedf0jnkrjll/Hands%20Down.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013


End file.
